


To Where I Belong

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [125]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura returns home after a long time away.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	To Where I Belong

He was somewhere close, she could feel him. It was hard not to with how much chakra he carried and how little he bothered to suppress himself. Naruto shone like a beacon on her senses and Sakura ran towards his siren call with as much speed as she could pump out of her tired legs. Four months apart was simply too long to be away from the other half of her soul, the man that made her visions of the future look so bright. The next time Kakashi-sensei asked her to be part of a diplomatic mission she was going to turn him down flat.

From somewhere up ahead there came the sounds of crashing and thunderous footsteps. Sakura could feel her mouth stretching open in a stupid smile but it went ignored as she push for just one more burst of speed, eager to fall in to the arms she had missed so badly.

Then suddenly there he was. Naruto burst out of the underbrush with all the delicacy of a bull stampeding through a flower garden. Branches snapped and she could hear him cursing as one of them caught him in the face but it did nothing to slow him down, especially not when he caught sight of her a moment later. A wordless cry of joy echoed in the space between them and Sakura felt warmth suffuse her entire body as Naruto beamed, smiling practically ear to ear, and threw himself forward with renewed energy.

“Sakura-chaaaaaaan!” Her name sounded like a war cry in his voice but to her it was the perfect way to call her home. The two of them crashed in to each other with such force that if they were civilians they would have broken several bones each.

“I missed you,” she gasped in to his neck, clinging with as much strength as she dared.

“The village just hasn’t been the same without you,” Naruto told her. “I missed you too, dattebayo, so much! It’s been so hard to wait, I just had to come meet you halfway when I heard you were finally coming home!”

Closing her eyes to take in the scent of him, Sakura shivered and pressed a little closer. Her body was tired and begging for rest and yet she never wanted this moment to end. After so many nights sleeping alone there just weren’t words to describe how it felt to have his warmth around her again, to be wrapped up in her husband’s arms and know that she didn’t have to be strong on her own anymore.

“I’m home now,” she murmured. No words had ever tasted so good.

“Almost,” Naruto laughed. “I ran out pretty far to meet you. Stupid Kakashi-sensei waited until the last minute to tell me that you were coming back. I think he was afraid I’d run all the way to Wave Country.”

Sakura pulled away only far enough to press her forehead against his so she could look him in the eye as she said, “Home is wherever you are.”

He didn’t respond at first but that was okay. From the way he trembled and squeezed his eyes shut it was obviously that he was simply too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything just yet. The way he tilted his face to kiss her fiercely was a nice alternative anyway. Sakura moaned openly and kissed him back as desperately as though she were trying to make up for four months of being deprived of this simple affection.

Naruto seemed to appreciate her efforts.

“I really love you, you know?” he whispered when they finally allowed themselves a moment to breathe.

“Yes, I know. And I love you too.”

“Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Sakura kissed him once more, gentler now as the freneticism passed. “This time let’s both stay for a while.”


End file.
